Objects in the Mirror
by stephhgee
Summary: Blaine is still hurting from his break-up with Kurt. As his best friend, Sam wants to help him... Or maybe Sam just wants him.


Sam looked at him nervously. For the better part of a month, he'd tried to come up with the perfect way to let Blaine know that he would always be there for him, would always love him. Now that Blaine sat in front of him in the choir room, he couldn't think straight. Sam took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but they didn't seem to work.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," Sam responded, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Marley told me that you wanted me to meet you here, but she wouldn't say why."

Sam nodded. He remembered asking her to have Blaine come to the choir room. "Right. I'm not good with words. And I came up with this really great speech, but having you here in front of me makes it so much more difficult to remember it. You and I have this really incredible friendship, and the last thing I would want to do is jeopardize that, but there is something that I need to tell you." He stared intently at Blaine.

"You know you can tell me anything Sam," he said a little concerned.

"I know that your break-up with Kurt was really hard on you. You were always so sad, and you would cry a lot. I hated seeing you like that. You're a great guy, and no offense to Kurt, but you deserve someone that will put you first, show you just how important you are to him." Sam looked down at the ground. "It took me a while in the beginning to cheer you up, but I managed to do so. You started smiling again, started really being happy. I remember one day, you and I were doing homework and you smiled at me. It gave me butterflies, and after that, I always wanted you to smile at me."

Blaine was staring at Sam, eyes wide open.

"You are talented, nice, helpful, caring, sweet, and so much more. I think that you are the most amazing person that I have ever met." Sam looked up at Blaine with a smile. When he saw the look on Blaine's face his smile faltered. "Please say something."

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I-I… I um… I don't know what to say Sam. I'm still trying to process all that you've said. Are you saying that you uh… you have a crush on me?"

"No. It's so much more than that. When I wake up and when I go to sleep, you are what I'm thinking about. Every second of every day, you are all that is on my mind. I know I sound like a girl, but I can't help it. Just being near you sends my head spinning. You are so important to me. There's a song that I want to sing to you. It makes me think of you, so I hope that you'll like it."

Blaine sat in the chair behind him, eager to hear what his best friend would sing to him.

_People love you when they on your mind  
A thought is love's currency  
And I been thinking about him all the time  
I've never seen somebody put together perfectly  
What would I have to do to call you mine  
Someone like you is so hard to find  
You can open up your eyes or you can walk it blind  
All I ask is that you hurry, I won't hurt you don't you worry  
Listen to me, I'mma set you free  
He ain't gonna break your heart again  
Go through the worst to reach the ecstasy  
When your imagination's on pretend  
Never thought that it would feel this way  
You never taught me how to heal the pain  
I wish you caught me on a different day  
When it was easier to be happy_

_So just a little taste and you know he got you  
Can you hide away, can you hide away  
Sound of silence as they all just watch you  
I kinda find it strange  
How the times have changed  
But I wish, we could go and be free, once  
Baby, you and me  
We could change the world forever  
And never come back again  
Let's leave it all in the rear-view  
You don't have to cry  
You don't have to cry_

_And mend a broken heart boy if you can  
I don't expect you to be capable  
You got the world right in your hands  
And that responsibility is unescapable  
I promise that I'll be a different man  
Please give me the chance to go and live again  
I'm having some trouble can you give a hand  
It seems perfection really is unattainable  
Don't even say you about to end it all  
Your life precious ain't a need to go and kill yourself  
I'm not so sure that there's an end at all  
I wish the truth would just reveal itself  
Who do you call to make it to the top  
And, who do you call to make the shootin' stop  
And who do you call to give the coup a wash  
After everything I did I think I'm still myself_

_So just a little taste and you know he got you  
Can you hide away, can you hide away  
Sound of silence as they all just watch you  
I kinda find it strange  
How the times have changed  
But I wish, we could go and be free, once  
Baby, you and me  
We could change the world forever  
And never come back again  
Let's leave it all in the rear-view  
You don't have to cry  
You don't have to cry_

"I love you so much Blaine. I'm in love with you. I know that I'm probably not at all your type, but I just couldn't go on without telling you how strongly I feel for you anymore."

Sam was so quiet at the end; Blaine nearly missed his declaration of love. His smile was so bright Sam thought it could light up the world.

Blaine stood and took the few steps necessary to get to Sam and grabbed hold of his hand. "You're in love with me," he asked. When Sam nodded and turned his head, Blaine used his free hand to make Sam look at him again. "Good, because Sam, I'm in love with you too." Blaine stretched up and captured Sam lips with his own. He pulled away smiling. "I've wanted to do that for months," he admitted.

"Wow," Sam said, touching his lips dazedly. "If I had known that you'd respond like this, I would have told you sooner."

"Me too," Blaine responded. "There were times that it seemed like you might return the feelings I felt for you, but I brushed them off. I thought that I was just making it all up in my mind. I've never been happier to be wrong about something in my entire life."

Sam grinned. "Me either."


End file.
